


The Protecters

by Fluffshisuga



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffshisuga/pseuds/Fluffshisuga
Summary: Y/n is a childhood friend of Felix, and has been there for him for years.Experience her story through her eyes and experience Azure Moon in writing.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Protecters

Screams were heard throughout the battlefield, blood accumulating under the bodies of the dead. The clash of metal on metal left a ringing to the ears, and the shouts of the fallen were enough to leave you frozen for a moment. Man fought man, and soldiers flew over the field and clashed together, falling bodies crushing those underneath. A little girl around the age of 13 can be seen running behind a young man, magic seeping from her hands towards him, healing him each second. Her clothes were covered in blood that wasn't even hers, soaking through to her skin. She kept her eyes on the blue haired man before her, watching for new wounds to appear on him as the enemy slashes their weapons at him, scratching against his armour and skin. She was told not to get too close, but not too far away so she couldn't heal him. 

She was unarmed, and knew no magic other than healing. She was a walking target, only able to hide before being attacked, and running when she saw her partner. She never saw the enemy creeping up behind her, ready to strike. She was keeping one of the best knights alive, and needed to be taken out before he defeated the commander. He took a small step right behind her and slashed his blade across her back, receiving a small yelp from his victim. She fell to the ground and desperately crawled away from the man, crying for the knight. He heard her cries and turned to see her helplessly crawling towards him, the enemy raising his blade once again, ready to strike a final blow on the girl. Running in her direction, he jumped in front of her, shielding her from the fatal blow that now found its way through his chest.  
Before he fell, the knight took a final swing and brought down the soldier. 

Falling to his knees, the knight struggled to pick up the girl in his arms, holding her to his bleeding chest. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down and saw the girl weakly looking up at him, and his tears fell onto her bloodstained cheeks. The girl coughed and struggled to speak. "Glenn? You're hurt!" She exclaimed, trying to move from his arms and placing her hands over his wound. She put pressure to the hole and tried to use her magic to heal him. "I'll heal you! And then we can continue to fight and we will win, right?" She desperately tried to heal the knight called Glenn, who could only look at her sadly as her own tears fell from her eyes. She was too weak to heal him, and she knew it.

"Hey, calm down, please," Glenn told her, bringing her close to his failing body. He could feel the shake of her body from her cries, and the warmth from her back as she continued to bleed. Knowing his time was nearing its end, he looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going to make it y/n, we both know this. I'm sorry that i have to leave you now. But you me, please, that you'll watch out for Felix. He'll need you now more than ever." She nodded her head and curled up in his arms, becoming unconscious from the bloodloss. Glenn's vision soon became blurry, and his hold on the girl was failing. He could hear the shout of men in the distance, seemingly moving towards their direction. In the distance, figures pointed and started running towards them, and the last thing he heard were the cries of the men, "we found them!" He died with a small smile on his face. 

Felix walked down the halls of his house, the echo of his shoes on the wooden floors loud in the silence. He refused to talk to anyone, and found himself training throughout the day, and hiding in a room at night. He was always frustrated, and never dared to speak to his father. His friends hadn't heard from him either, and they only saw him in the courtyard, slicing away at his combat instructor. He hid in the infirmary during the night, where he hardly slept. He watched as the unconscious girl lay on the bed, bandages covering her body. She had been there for two weeks, never moving and barely alive. They had brought her back from the battlefield, which claimed many lives. It had been two weeks since he hears the news that his brother had died, and that his healer had been severely injured and close to death. His father had commented that Glenn died like a true knight, which angered Felix. It was his father's fault that his brother was dead, and that his best friend was laying in a bed unconscious. He never understood why his father had ordered for her to join as a healer, they were both so young. He hated seeing her lay there, knowing she could have died and may even so soon. The only way to keep his mind off of these things was training. 

News from the infirmary reached his ears that the girl had awakened, and was able to move around finally. He found her in her room, staring out the window. He walked slowly to her and watched the outside world with her in silence. The girl turned to Felix, tears running down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy. "I'm sorry," is all she could say before she broke down into his arms. He comforted her, hugging her tight and shushing her. From that day on he swore to protect her. 

Y/n walked through the halls of the Nobel house. It had now been a whole Moon since the war, which was now called The Tragedy Of Duscur. She was still sore in some places, which restricted her movement and prevented her from training. She often wandered the halls, never having a true destination in mind. Felix was constantly training, and she knew it was still hard for him to look at her after her experience. She had problems herself. She constantly woke up in the middle of the night, sobbing from the images that resided in her mind. She couldn't bare to think about Glenn. She felt responsible for his death. She wasn't able to protect herself, and her magic wasn't strong enough to save him. She knew she needed to be stronger in order to do what she must; protecting Felix. She never forgot what Glenn had told her before she became unconscious, and had been asking the fighting instructor if he could teach her how to use a sword. He wasnt allowed to, the lord of the house forbade it. Rodrigue wanted her to become a healer. He decided that the day he found her at his house, her family slaughtered at the age of 5.

She came from another noble family, and bared a crest. He knew the family well, and agreed to take care of her. The family was known to be great healers and doctors, and there was talk that their crest made their magic stronger. He considered this and wanted her to train to become the house healer. She was very talented and held great potential, and Rodrigue made the decision to send her with his eldest son to battle. When only she returned, he knew she needed to become stronger, and when she was fully recovered he wanted to get her back into training. 

Y/n didn't know how she came to be where she was. Glenn's room had been untouched since his death. His bed was a mess, and his desk was covered in loose sheets of parchment and books. She walked around his room, looking at everything. She walked to his desk and looked at his papers; sone contained details on the enemy, some had reminders written on them, and one had her name on it. She cautiously picked it up and examined it, scared to read its contents. It seemed hurriedly written, and was slightly crinkled at the edges. Opening it up, the letter read:  
"Dear y/n,  
If you're reading this, it means I'm dead. I don't want you to think that its your fault, because its not. I'm sorry you had to witness what battle is like, and i hope you didn't suffer much. Hopefully, you survived. Please, don't blame yourself. You need to be strong, for yourself and Felix. He'll need you now that I'm gone. Please make sure he doesn't do anything too rash and hurt himself.  
I'm sorry, Glenn"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked this, please check out my other works as well.  
> Chapters may be spaced out and take a while to make, so please be patient.  
> I do not own any of the characters in this story except the reader, which is only to an extent.  
> If you see this work anywhere and the account is not called Fluffshisuga, please let me know in the comments, I'd appreciate it


End file.
